he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzz-Off's Pride
Buzz-Off's Pride is the 20th episode of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. It originally aired on March 22, 2003. Buzz-Off’s pride is hurt when, after confronting three giants, he is shamefully deceived and defeated. Summary In the Royal Garden Orko is inspecting the plant life when Buzz-Off flies by and outside. Curious, Orko pursues Buzz-Off and ends up tagging along. Along the way Buzz-Off reveals that it is time for Andreenos's annual jubilee and that he is getting his queen some honneyberries from the village of Viridas. A trader approaches a bridge outside Viridas but is stopped and turned around by a purple giant called Azdar. Buzz-Off sees this and inquires why the giant did that. Azdar knocks him away like an insect. Azdar is then confronted by a red giant and a green giant. When Buzz-Off recovers he tries to go after Azdar but Orko persuades him to leave since he can't beat three giants by himself. After Buzz-Off leaves, Azdar and the others destroy the bridge. Back at the palace Prince Adam and Cringer are sleeping until Buzz-Off, infuriated, blasts a tree. Adam asks why he's back so soon and before Orko can tell him why he is silenced by Buzz-Off, who wants to keep it quiet. Sometime later a messenger from Viridas arrives at the palace with the news of the bridge. Buzz-Off immediately volunteers to help and leaves with Man-At-Arms, Ram-Man, and Adam. At Viridas a guard notices the approach of the three giants and has the gates closed. The giants use a battering ram to break down the gates just as the four masters arrive. Buzz-Off looking for payback doesn't wait for a plan and rushes off after Azdar. Azdar spots him and leads him out of the village. Meanwhile Ram-Man and Man-A-Arms confront the two remaining giants while Adam transforms. Buzz-Off blindly continues to follow Azdar until he get knocked to the ground by a fallen tree. When he gets free Azdar bashes him with his hammer, knocking him unconscious. In the village Man-A-Arms and Ram-Man chase the giants around a corner and get a produce silo knocked on top of them. He-Man is the only one left to guard the "Crystal of Prasinus", a crystal that makes produce ripe and delicious. The two giants swing their weapons at He-Man but they are blocked and thrown a short distance. The giants knowing they can't beat He-Man, knock over a water tower. He-Man has no choice but to save a kid and catch the tower while the giants make off with the crystal. When Buzz-Off recovers he returns to the village. After a talking to from his fellow masters, Buzz-Off vows to get the crystal back. Elsewhere, the giants are celebrating their victory in a huge house and plan to ransom the crystal. Just then Buzz-Off arrives and demands that they return the crystal. Refusing to do so, they grab their weapons, shut the windows and attack Buzz-Off. He proves to quick for them and soon knocks the crystal from the hand of the green giant. Though Buzz-Off has the crystal, all looks hopeless with no escape until he notices the fireplace. He dodges the giants and makes his way through the fireplace and back to Viridas as the giants look on. Moral (He-Man puts a fallen water tower the right side up) Village Kid: "You're my hero, He-Man!" He-Man: "Be kind, honest, helpful and fair. Do that, and you'll be my hero. Until next time." Heroic Warriors *Buzz-Off *Cringer *He-Man *Prince Adam *Man-At-Arms *Ram-Man Allies *Andreenid Queen *Trader Villains *Azdar *Belzar *Chadaz Locations *Andreenos *Eternos *Veridas Vehicles *Wind Raider Technology Creatures Artifacts *Crystal of Prasinus *Honeyberry Cast * Cam Clarke as He-Man/Prince Adam * Mark Acheson as Chadaz * Kathleen Barr as The Queen and Village Kid * Garry Chalk as Man-At-Arms * Brian Dobson as Buzz-Off * Brian Drummond as Belzar and Trader * Gabe Khouth as Orko * Scott McNeil as Ram-Man Trivia *To help the artists and writers keep track of the giants when staging the choreography of the fight sequences, each giant was given a name that started with A, B, or C. They are Azdar (Purple Giant), Belzar (Green Giant), and Chadaz (Red Giant). *Prasinus is Latin for "Green". External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) episodes